A change of Fate
by Twilight01fanlovesjasper
Summary: This kicks off somewhere after BD first chapter but it a different plot, haha. Jacob returns I refused to make him the bad dude Bella is uncertain of becoming immortal but still to wed Edward *drools*. Bad summary much lol, please review!
1. Chapter 1: Undecided

**Author Note Pity, Im nothing like Stephenie Meyer but nothing here is my work only the plot of the story, enjoy and don't forget to review too!**

**The story sort of kicks off after Edward had propose to Bella after they did their deal thing, and it's more like after the Breaking Dawn first chapter instead of where it was in eclipse but sort of not. (I don't really want to specify where it kicks off after the BD chapter in case it gives off spoilers to those who don't wish to read the chapter until BD is offically released and also Bella doesn't drive her truck since it died , Edward takes her to places now, just so that is cleared up.) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Undecided.**

"Bella? Bella please talk please?!" Edward said desperately. It took me a while to realize what was happening, I was sitting next to Edward in his Volvo but we weren't moving.

"Huh?" I said breaking out of my blank thoughts and turning to Edward. His face was worried and he was still waiting for an answer. "Do you really want to become a vampire?" He asked.

"I…I…I'm not sure?" I replied. I knew that bit was true. I didn't know if I really wanted to give away my soul or keep it. "You don't have to answer this question now Bella, take your time." Edward said as he moves his hand to my face and began stroking it. "I want you to know that I am happy with whatever decision you come to." Edward said softly before leaning in towards my lips and kissing it lightly, causing me to gasp for air. "Are you alright Bella?" Edward said still worrying over me. I nodded my head and took a deep breath in and exhale. "I'm fine, just keep forgetting to breath." I smiled a little, Edward turned the car ignition on and we quietly drove to Charlie's house. Once we have arrived, I could see that Charlie was still fishing with Billy, as his cruiser was not in it usual spot. I leaned towards the door to open it but Edward beat me to opening the passenger door and he held it opened for me. "You know, I can handle opening a door Edward." I muttered loudly as I stepped out of the Volvo. He chuckled lightly as he closes the door after I was out. I started to walk towards the front door and reach out under the eaves where the key was. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, Edward followed me into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard then walked over to the sink and fill the glass with water. I could feel Edward eyes observing my every move. "I wish you would stop thinking that I am about to do something clumsy Edward." I said annoyed as I drank my water. "Sorry if it's bothering you Bella, but Alice did warn me this morning about you being clumsy in the kitchen but she didn't specify when it would happen." Edward said. I could see he was still trying to read my mind, even though he knows that he cannot even get close to reading my mind. I sighed softly. "I wish I could read your mind Bella, I know it not possible to but you do often make me wonder about what's going on in your head." He said frustrated, sometimes I giggle silently when he gets frustrated by me. It makes me feel that Edward is not always perfect sometimes. "I can hear Charlie coming home." Edward said. "Will you come tonight?" I asked quietly but I knew the answer before he was going to say. "I can't Bella, not tonight. I need to keep myself satisfied more often then I did before I met you." He paused, his face was indescribable but his feeling wasn't. I could see that he hated himself for craving my blood badly and it made me feel guilty sometimes. "I don't want to hurt you Bella. Not now, not ever." He stood next to me and kissed me quickly before leaving. It pained me how we must live this way but was all to prevent Edward from killing me. I sighed and started preparing dinner, I had a feeling Charlie caught a few fishes from today. "Bella?" Dad called out from the front door. "Here" I shouted and quickly went to greet him. Turn out I was right after all, Charlie came home with about five fishes already peeled and ready to cook. "Whoa" I said loudly, crinkling my nose. "You smell really bad Cha-Dad." I said grabbing the fishes off him. "I fell in the river." He smiled, "I better get in the shower if I smell that bad huh?" He said laughing. I smiled and returned to the kitchen, as I continued cooking dinner. I began to hum my lullaby Edward has created for me as I work my way through the process of cooking dinner. After a short time, I finally serve dinner onto plates and carried them to the table. "That smells good Bells." Dad said, seating himself at the table. I sat down opposite of him and began eating my greens first. "So um…How was your day?" He said as he started cutting up the fish into smaller chunks.

I didn't really know what to say since he still hate Edward for leaving me before and whenever they see each other, it just…awkward most of the time now. I sighed loudly; I knew that he would have to get over it soon anyway. "It was good. I spent most of it with Edward." I said, praying he will just not say anything about him. "Oh, you're still seeing him huh?" Charlie murmured as he ate a forkful of fish. I nodded my head, a little frustrated at him for not addressing Edward properly. "Why don't you approve of him?" I blurted out without thinking clearly. Charlie stared at me blankly, "Oh what have I done." I thought to myself. "I just don't think its right of you to just let him back into your life after what he has done to you." Charlie said sternly. "Just because we ended it badly last time, does not mean that we still don't have feelings about each other. Look Dad, we are soon to be married and I want you two to get along for once." I said in a serious tone. "But what was wrong with Jacob? He was there for you and brought you back to life again." Charlie whined. I never really seen or heard him whine before, so I was a bit surprised at him. "He's a nice kid Dad but I love Edward." I said as I stood up. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to start washing up then head off to bed." I said, excusing myself from the conversation. I was mad at Dad for not accepting my choice but I was mad at myself as well. I did hurt Jacob a lot but I haven't heard from him in almost three months since I told Edward to send the invitation to him. I regretted not sending it personally by me, but I did want Jacob to see that I still care about him and that he has a choice on whether he wants to be in my life or not. He wasn't happy that I told him that Edward will be changing me soon but then, I wasn't too happy on that idea either.

When I got into my bed, I hummed myself to sleep and dreamt about Jacob in his wolf form playing around with me, being silly but then the dream would change and Edward would be fighting with Jacob. I knew that this Edward was not my Edward for his eyes were pure black and shone so much hatred. I usually wake up around this bit but for some reason, the dream that turned into a nightmare, continued playing. I could see the fight from my point of view and that Jacob was struggling to survive against the evil Edward. It wasn't till I saw Jacob being killed that I screamed loudly, waking up from the horrible dream. I was panting heavily and sweats were running down my head. I stared at the dark room, trying to calm myself and prevent myself from crying. It took me a few moments before I calmed down completely and I had the courage to stand up without collapsing. I headed towards the bathroom and wash the sweats off my face. The water was refreshing as I splash it across my face. I took a deep breath in then slowly exhaled and headed back to my room. It was only five thirty in the morning and I knew it would be pointless going back to sleep now since I have to start work in about three hours from now. I switched the light on, hunting for a clean shirt and my shoes; I heard my phone go off. I took one glance at it and it was from Alice. The text message said "We will be back this afternoon, love Alice." I put my phone back down on the dresser. Feeling happy knowing that I get to see Edward sooner then I thought I would, I practically skip my way down the hall. I put my shoes on then grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. I began walking slowly up the road. The morning dew still lingers on plants and the morning fog hang lowly to the ground. I was almost at the end of the road when I saw something moving in the trees on my right. I stood there staring as hard as I could but I saw nothing. I sighed loudly. "It's just your imagination" I said to myself quietly, continuing the walk but then I heard a low growl. I quickly spun around to where the growl was, once again I could nothing but I could feel a presence, a familiar presence. I held my breath trying to be quiet as possible, but no more noises were made and I exhaled sharply. "Bella?" I heard behind me as I jumped in fright. "Jacob?" I said unexpectedly. "Sorry Bella, are you alright?" Jacob said. I nodded my head. "You just frighten me." I answered. I could see that he was almost exhausted as I quickly observed him. "I thought you ran off? Every one couldn't find you and we all thought you left." I said. "I did leave, I left for Canada but I missed it here, especially you Bella." Jacob said in his husky tone. Without any warning, I hugged him tightly; I didn't want him to leave again. It was tough without my favorite mechanic around and I was sure Billy had missed him as well. "Are you still going to marry the leech?" Jacob said. I nodded my head. 'What about the change? Are you still going to become one?" He said almost like a command. "I'm not even sure if that's what I want anymore." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger in Forks

**Author Note: I am glad with how my new work is going especially when I'm juggling between 3 other stories lol.**

**Unfortunatly, I may not be updating as much because my dog is...well...going to be put down tomorrow (10th June) and I just don't know what I am going to do afterward. I hope I recover well and start working on the rest of this fan-fiction. **

**Note: You should know that I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own these awesome characters from twilight, only the plot and the new characters you never heard of before.. Please enjoy!! Don't forget to leave a review on how I can improve.**

* * *

'What about the change? Are you still going to become one?" He said almost like a command. "I'm not even sure if that's what I want anymore." I whispered.

Seeing Jacob after three months was something I couldn't believe. He was still upset about me marrying to a vampire but that was something I could handle but the change is something I couldn't handle, many advantages and disadvantages keeps flashing my head every time I thought of being like Edward. Sometimes the thought of being a vampire scares me, like what if I hurt or killed someone; I don't think I could accept that. I was walking back to the house to quickly grab my work uniform and to wake Charlie if he is still asleep. When I got to the front door, I could see Charlie moving around in the kitchen, obviously looking for some cereal. "Hey Dad" I said as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some muesli bars as breakfast. He just grunts at me as a reply, he was not in a good mood at the moment. "What's up?" I said, taking a seat at the table. "Another hiker missing, I suspect that the bears may be back." Charlie said as he ate his cereal. "Maybe the hiker just got lost." I suggested. I was pretty sure the wolves had nothing to do with it since, a few of the pack had left for college as there is not much of a threat happening here any more but a thought kept bugging me. What if there's another vampire in Forks, killing random hikers. The thought of it made me shudder as I imagined the poor hiker being killed. Hopefully the hiker was only lost in the woods. "Do you need a lift to work?" Charlie asked, still eating his cereal. "Yeah..." I said. "Alright, let go." Charlie rinses out his bowl and grabbed his keys. I was already outside waiting by the cruiser when he finally locked the door. "Door getting jammed now" Charlie muttered. When we were on the main road into town, I didn't talk much and I had a feeling that Charlie wasn't interested in having a conversation now. He had his worried expression across his face, and I knew he was thinking hard. We arrived at the Newton store, I got out and muttered "bye" to Charlie and headed in the store, Mike was already there stocking some new products and Mrs. Newton was at the counter. "Good morning Mrs. Newton" I said trying to sound cheerfully but it sounded fake. "Hey Bella!" Mike said gratefully, I knew he was hoping for some distraction from work. "Hey Mike." I said. "Do you need some help with that?" I pointed out the boxes of products that Mike was stocking. "Uh, sure if you want." He replied. I walked over to Mike and the boxes, I slowly helped him unpack the new products, I think they were some lame tents but I didn't pay attention to the boxes they came in. "So, how life" Mike asked curiously. He was probably hoping that I had broken up with Edward still. I sighed. "It's been well so far, Dad pretty good about the engagement" I didn't want to mentioned anything about Jacob. I knew that he would have preferred to stay in quiet. "My car still remains lifeless though." I said to change the topic quickly. Mike looked up. "How old was it?" He said. "Older then your granddad." I said, jokingly. Mike laughed a bit. "It's that old huh." I nodded my head. The bell went off, indicating that a customer has arrived. I looked up to see the customer and instantly, I knew that this customer was not human but a vampire. The pale skin, the eyes and the similar shapes around the face, I gasp loudly. Mike looked at me curiously, "Bella, are you alright?" he asked softly. I couldn't lay my eyes off the vampire but managed to look at Mike and nodded my head. "I…I'm fine, just… I need some air." I said, hoping that Mike wouldn't follow me out of the back of the store. Once I was outside, I grabbed my mobile and tried to call Alice mobile. Surely she would have seen this coming? I thought to myself as her voicemail popped up. "Damn it" I cursed out loudly. She must be out of range. I sighed and tried to think what to do. Suddenly I felt someone behind me. I turned around to see the vampire that was inside the store. "You know what I am?" He said softly, his almost black eyes studied me, watching for some sign of fear. I nodded my head, trying to be confident. "How is that so?" He asked in a seducing like tone that almost made me weak in the knees. "I…I…I know a clan." I stuttered. "Yet they keep you alive? Why?" He voice still remained in the same tone but slightly more demanding.

"Because their not murderers, they hunt animals." I said, grateful that time I didn't stutter. "Ah, I see. A bunch of vegetarians' right?" I nodded my head again. "But why do they let you know their secret?" He asked again, less demanding. I didn't really want to say that I was engaged to one but his face look ever so beautiful. "I am…." I paused.

"You're what?" He started to get less patience now. "I am engaged to one" I said clearly with no lack of confidence. "Hmm, that's rather interesting." He said gently. "I must pay this clan a visit. Perhaps we will meet again Bella." He said and then he was gone. I stood there for a moment, trying to replay the whole thing in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note- I am going to make this a short note. So don't fear. I just want to let you know that this is sort of like a draft I suppose... It not perfect for me but I don't want to fixed it if you can understand that?! oO In other words...Im too lazy to make it seems perfect haha... **

**Note: I am never going to be Stephenie Meyer who is far far much better then me.**

**Enjoy!**

"I must pay this clan a visit. Perhaps we will meet again Bella." He said and then he was gone. I stood there for a moment, trying to replay the whole thing in my head.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and I was walking over to Charlie's station, I was barely breathing after that little scene with the vampire. My head was literally filling of questions all running in opposite directions; I had to distract myself by humming some of Edward's songs. I knew that Edward and the others weren't back just yet but I was desperate to tell them about the new vampire in town. A thought had made me stop walking for a moment, "Why did he leave me alive? Surely he was thirsty; after all I saw his eye goes black." I said to myself quietly. Perhaps he knew not to attack humans in our area? Or maybe he didn't want to enrage Edward? "Bella, get off the road" I heard Charlie shouting at me from the entrance of the station. I quickly shake my head and walk off the road towards Charlie. "Sorry Ch-Dad, I got caught up in my thoughts." I said. Dad didn't look too pleased that I was standing on the road for a more then a few seconds. "Just be more careful next time." He muttered. "What brings you to the station?" He asked as he started to play with his watch. "Oh, I just wanted you let you know that I am spending the night at the Cullen if that's alright with you?" "Edward right?" he said. "Sort of, Alice is begging me to finalize the wedding details. You know…Before the wedding actually happens." I said slowly and clear enough for him to understand that this is something he should just not get involve with, since he knew how jumpy Alice was. "Okay, just be careful" He said before turning around to the station doors. "Dad, wait" I said urgently. He stopped and turned around. The next thing he knew I was hugging him tight. "Thank you for approving of us." I said. I was sure that Charlie was actually crying but he made up some excuse about getting something in his eyes. "Have fun okay Bella" He said trying to sound tougher then he was. I waved to him and started walking back over to the other side of the road. Charlie was already in the station when I looked across the road. I sighed then continued walking to the small park, where Edward and I have agreed to meet after he came back from his hunt. I waited for only ten minutes when Alice droved up by. I quickly got in her car and buckled myself. "Bella, Edward says sorry for not getting you, he was being held by something." Alice said, looking a bit worried. "Is everything alright at home?" I said. "Yes." She replied quickly. "You also smell bad" Alice crinkles her nose as she drove away from the park. She was going at 165p/h when we gotten close to the house, I sighed, I hate it when they drive fast on the road. It makes me become more worried about crashing even though I knew that Alice would never allow that. I only just remembered about the stranger this morning. "Alice, there's another vampire in Forks." I said almost excited. She didn't seem to care much but her face still remains worried. "I know Bella." She said in her concern voice. "But don't worry about him, he is only visiting us then continuing his journey." Alice said as she turned into the Cullen driveway and stopped her car. "Come on, can't keep Edward waiting for you now, can we?" She said. When I got inside, I could hear a low but fast pace murmurs from the room where the piano. I wanted to peek in the room but Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "He will tell you later but for now, we must go to my bedroom. I got a few things I wanted you to sort out, yourself." She said. Alice practically dragged me up to her bedroom and I saw what she meant by sorting a few things out. Her room was messy with clippings of hair styles scattered on her bed, a row of small blue things sitting on her dresser and of course last but not least. My wedding dress. "I just wanted to know if you're still clear on the dress and you need to pick out something blue that's borrowed from Esme, myself or Rosalie." She said in her giggling mood. I just stared at the room blankly with my mouth gaping. "Alice? I want you to do all this not me!" I squeaked. "You already know what I am happy with, since you predicted this"

Alice nodded. "I just wanted to hear your opinion that's all." I just glared at her quietly. "I don't have any opinions to say." I said to her. There was a knock on the door and Jasper stood there. "It's okay for her to come down now." He said and then he added. "Don't worry Bella, you will know soon enough." He smiled at me. I hate it how he could senses my mood, it kind of bugs me but when I am upset, its help to know that he will calm me instantly. I glanced at Alice, who didn't look too pleased that she didn't get any words on what I wanted to say. "You can torture me later Alice." I said, hoping she would start being bouncy again even though it annoys me and the others. She instantly grinned and nodded her head. "Come on." She said grabbing my hand and pulled me outside then dragged me down the stairs.

There was silent when I arrived into the room and I saw Edward standing up as I entered. "Bella, there's someone that wants to meet you properly." Carlisle said, gesturing towards the corner of the room. A young man walked out of the corner and I could see that it was the vampire I met at the back of Newton's store. "Hello again Bella, I know I didn't introduce myself before and that was rude, so pardon me. I am Gabriel Lourz." He said, this time his voice was not seducing as much as before. "Hello." I said in a low tone. "Well, I must say that I am rather still surprise that this family accepted you as one of their own yet you are not immortal like them. Congratulation on your engagement as well." He said. I could feel his eyes searching me and I suddenly felt a cool breeze by me. Edward was by my side already holding my hand. "Thank you." I replied to the young gentleman. I could see that his eyes were not so dark anymore; I hoped he had something that wasn't human. There was an awkward silence between us all. Rosalie and Emmett had left the room quietly. Jasper stood by Alice side and Carlisle was sitting in his chair still. I wasn't sure where Esme was, but I was sure she would be back any moment now. I saw the man take one step forward, sniffing the air and Edward growled slightly. "Please excuse me, but it is hard to resist such a smell likes yours." He paused. "I can see why he loves you and how hard it is for him to handle such a scent." He took a step back. "Come on Bella." Edward whispered to me softly as he gently tugged my arm, leading me away from the room. We headed up stairs to Edward's bedroom. "I'm sorry I didn't pick you up today Bella." He said softly as I sat on the bed that has taken up most of his bedroom. "That's okay." "Edward, is he a vegetarian like you or…" I said softly. "He's both." "Both?" I said curiosity. He pinched his nose and his eyes were closes. "He only kills people if he is desperate for their blood but he tries his best to resist by killing animals. There are a few vampires out there like him." He paused then continued "It's like an addict resisting drugs. It's hard to at the start but the addict can either choose to give in or succeed recovering from his obsession/addiction. Gabriel is in the position of recovering from his addiction and becoming like us." Edward finished off with a low growl. "What it is?" I said. "He is listening to us." I could see that Edward was concreting on reading Gabriel thoughts but is having difficultly. "He wants a word with you." Edward said. There was a light knock on the bedroom door and Gabriel was standing there. "Please forgive me for interrupting but I am wondering if I could have a word with Bella." He said. I glanced at Edward and he nodded his head. "I won't harm Bella, Edward. It just I would like to have a word, nothing more." He said quietly while Edward glared at him. "I will be in the main room if you need me." Edward said roughly, leaving me alone with Gabriel.

"He is very protective of you isn't he." Gabriel said, he was walking so lightly that it looked like he was gliding across to Edward collection of music. "I suppose he is protective of me. But most of the time, he is protecting me from myself." I replied sitting still. "Yourself? Do you bring danger or do they just simply come for you."

"It kind of both, I'm also very clumsy so it not really surprising how much I need Edward to protect me." I muttered. Making sure he wasn't out of my focus. Gabriel was still looking among Edward things. "May I ask why do you wish to become one of us?" He said, finally facing me. "Because it's what I want, beside if I don't transform soon. The Volturi will either make me one themselves or I will be killed." I said staring directly into his eyes. "Ah, I see. So you don't really have much choices do you. But why are the Volturi interested in turning you into a vampire, they normally kill people who know our secret." He said with an interest now. "They…They only want me to join them because I am immune to their powers." I stuttered.

"You're immune? Did they use that little brat on you?" He said, getting closer to me. "Yes." "And you weren't attacked by it?" I nodded my head. "That is…Interesting, she must have been furious." Gabriel chuckled as he imagined it. "She used her power on me before, it was dreadful." He said. "What does she do?" I said waiting for him to answer. "I can't really describe it but it's a good thing you're immune to it." … "So where are you originally from?" I said. "England but I haven't returned there in many years now." Gabriel replied. I could feel his eyes burning on me; he was once again observing me and most likely trying to resist my scent. "Your fiancé is waiting for you" he muttered. "Doesn't really like me much does he." "He hardly likes any other vampires apart from his family." He nodded his head and replied "Yes, it seems that way. Well I must be off. Bye for now Bella." He bowed down and left the room quickly. I took a deep breath in and exhaled. "Well that was interesting." I said to myself. "Does that mean we can go back to your torturing now?" Alice said cheerfully, rushing into the bedroom with Edward following her with a grim look.


End file.
